Friends With Benefits
"Friends With Benefits"was the technical sixth but chronological seventh episode of South of Nowhere that aired on December 9, 2005 on the teen drama channel, The-N. Plot overview Spencer and Ashley have a friendly competition for Aiden’s affection, which gets a little out of hand.Spencer and Ashley almost kiss till Aiden walk in and mess up the moment and a love triangles is form again Clay and Sean have a night from hell as they are on their way back from the movies. When two dead bodies come into the ER, Paula and Arthur are forced to deal with the harsh realities of living in Los Angeles. Plot When Spencer, Ashley and Aiden decide to go to a party, they meet up at Ashley's house to decide what to wear and get ready. While getting ready Ashley questions why Spencer is showing interest in Aiden as she thought Spencer solely liked girls, Spencer says she's unsure who she likes and how she feels at the moment and thus is exploring all her options. The girls start a friendly competition to see who can woo Aiden first, leading to them kissing Aiden in attempts to one up each other. When left alone by Aiden the girls laugh about the stupidity of there game and discuss their feelings towards one another, with Spencer admitting for the first time that she was thinking of Ashley while she was kissing Aiden. The two girls move closer and begin to have their first kiss before Aiden interrupts and ruins the moment, leading Spencer to leave and go home. While all this goes on Arthur is seen at home making dinner but is surprised when he receives a call from Paula telling him she'll be late from work that evening. After this Glen comes home and offers his dad a night of watching football and playing basketball, which Arthur eagerly accepts. At work Paula's boss receives Clay and Sean's ID's along with two dead bodies, fearing for his colleagues son he reports this to Paula. While eating dinner, Glen asks his dad about the situation between him and Paula, notcing the tension that has built since moving to L.A. Arthur reassures his son that everything is fine and they go back to eating. Arthur recvies another call from Paula telling him about the situation regarding Clay, he then goes to the hospital to be with her and wait for news about Clay. Before all this, Clay and Sean go out to see a movie, not before visiting Sean's religious grandmother. After this they appear to be late for the movie and try and take a shortcut, which leads to them being involved in a stick up in which Sean's car and both of their shoes are stolen. They begin walking home, before a cop car pulls up and gives them a ride home. To the Carlin families relief Clay arrives home unhurt and Paula and Arthur embrace. Production Reception Category:South of Nowhere episodes Category:South of Nowhere Season one episodes